Dude, That's My Ninja!
by Phreakx160
Summary: When Spencer is transferred to a new school, Norisville High, on the primise of an exclusive movie class, it seems like a dream come true! But when Billy stirs up some trouble with local nobody, Randy Cunningham, things quickly turn sour! Why they choose Spencer? Will he ever catch the Ninja on footage? And what happens when Randy discovers Billy's existance!
1. Packing Up

It was a sunny morning the day Spencer had just finished packing up his room. Well, a good chunk of his share. Half of the items in his room belonged to his (Dead) cousin Billy and a fourth was too big to bring with him. After all, it was only a three month transfer. No need to bring anything too big. Spencer sighed, as he packed up the last of the boxes and taped them up. He looked over his shoulder, anticipating Billy's arrival soon. How would he explain to him what was going on? Once more, why hadn't he told him earlier? Now it would be even harder to explain. Sure enough, the blue ghost drifted through the floor,wearing a large grin, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey Bro-Metheous! What's going on? What's with all the boxes?"

Spencer cringed and leapt in surprise. Shakily, he turned to face Billy.

"Oh...h-hey Billy!"

"What're you doing?"

"Erm...just...packing up."

Billy's expression quickly went from chill and mellow to worried and concerned. He lifted his glasses slightly.

"Packing up? For what?"

Spencer diverted his gaze towards the boxes, trying to think of a way to explain to him without hurting his feelings. Sadly, such a way did not come, and he was soon faced with a sad pout that Billy was subjecting him to. His watery eyes, his pouting lips, it was too much for him to handle.

"Well, I was offered this class, in this town...I'll be transferring for a few months."

Billy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Well, apparently, some bit shot saw one of my films. Offered me a chance to attend a film makers class in some other school."

"But you can't go! Who's going to hang out with me while you're gone?!"

Spencer folded his arms and gave Billy a sympathetic look.

"You'll still have Rajeev and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Spencer glanced around nervously.

"Erm...I...I was-"

"Nevermind! I don't need to know. Because I'm coming with you!"

Spencer's eyes widened.

"But what about the mansion? And Wendy? I thought you still see her like, every week?"

"My princess can wait."

Billy replied, trying not to sound a little disappointed and guilty.

"I need to accompany my Bro on his journey!"

Spencer stared at Billy for a while, unsure of what to do. That had gone smoother than he had thought. But, it was better than the feared alternative; Billy getting all questiony and asking about why he had neglected to tell him. It made the transition easier than planned. Billy nodded and chuckled to himself, before turning back to his packing. At least he wouldn't be alone anymore. As Spencer began to place his items into the last box, he couldn't help but wonder what awaited him at his new school...


	2. The New Kid

It was one week later at Norrisville High. Young students, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman sat in room 622, awaiting the arrival of their newly assigned partner. It had been ten minutes since the class had begun, and he had yet to even show up. In the mean while, the two had decided to hold a doodling contest to pass the time. Randy and Howard were hunched over their desks, focused on their drawings. Occasionally, Howard would nudge Randy to distract or mess him up, and Randy would growl, but the two kept their spirits light and the compition hearty.

"There's no way your narwhall-robot-gorilla-dolphin will be better than MY picture of a tap-dancing piece of bacon with a ninja mask!"

Randy leaned over to sneak a peek of Howard's picture and scoffed.

"Seriously, man? You just stole my mask, and slapped it onto a piece of dancing breakfast meat!"

"Not just any piece of dancing breakfast meat! Bacon just so happens to be the greatest breakfast meat in the history of breakfast meat! The dancing part only makes it better."

"Whatever, man."

Randy simply laughed, ignoring his friends mocking faces. He returned his attention back to his own drawing. As he drew, Randy decided to lighten the atmosphere with a little conversation.

"So, Howard, what do you think this new kid's gonna be like?"

"He'll take one look at us and be all "Oh my gosh! They're too cool!""

"No I mean, isn't he from that fancy prep school in Hollywood?"

Howard looked up from his drawing, eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, where big pop stars make mucho dinero?"

"Oh yeah. Well, if he's one of those people who's all chummy with super stars and junk, we could get a lot of cred for being partners with him."

Randy only nodded in agreement and continued to draw. After a good minute or so, he grabbed the picture and waved it around.

"YES! FINISHED!"

Howard looked up, snatching the paper from him.

"No you're not! It's not even colored in!"

"Colored in? What is this, the first grade? I don't need to color my pictures in!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Randy and Howard looked up from their argument and stared. A boy with brown hair and a white and red shirt stood in the doorway. Randy looked at Howard and nudged him.

"Hey, you think that's the new kid?"

"It's gotta be! He reeks of stage makeup!...and...peanut butter?"

The boy sat down at the desk with Randy and Howard and grinned shyly.

"Hi, I'm Spencer! Spencer Wright!"

Randy smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Cool, bro! I'm Randy!"

Howard looked at Spencer with a skeptical look in his eye.

"'Sup chump? I'm The How-Man!"

Randy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's my bud, Howard. So, Spencer, you're that new transfer kid, right?"

Howard looked at Spencer suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to be part robot, would you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Spencer shook his head and sat down. Pulling a PC out of his bag, he began to set up for class.

"Okay, so, I did a little pre-planning last night, and I had the idea to-OH. COME ON, BILLY! Not cool!"

Spencer growled and quickly began clicking the mouse. Howard peeked over to see what it was, and back again. He leaned over to Randy and whispered into his ear. The two fell off their chairs laughing and rolling on the ground.

"OH MY JOSH! T-That was a-!"

"I KNOW!"

Spencer watched as the two practically rolled on the ground, laughing. only frowned, and deleted what was on the screen. He looked up into an empty, vaccant space next to him and glared. Randy and Howard climbed back in their seats, drying tears from their eyes and chortling.

"I'm sorry, guys. That...that wasn't a part of my plan."

"T-That was awesome!"

Randy stuttered, attempting to stop laughing. Spencer watched, unamused.

"Okay, so, back to the project, I was thinking something along the lines of a horror movie."

Howard raised his hand and waved it around.

"Yes?"

"Can it be about aliens?"

"Aliens? That's sci-fi, not horror. I'm talking about zombies!"

Spencer held out his hands, imitating a zombie. He let out a small groan to make it seem more convincing, and tried to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Randy and Howard stopped laughing. They only shook their heads slowly in reply.

"Dude, that was lame."

Randy held out his own arms and stood up.

"This, is how you zombie!"

Randy rolled his eyes into the back of his head as best he could, and began to limp around the classroom. The few others in the room cringed at the sight of his antics, some even gathered up their things and left the room. Randy made a few laps around the class, before flopping back into his seat and high-fiving Howard. Spencer rolled his eyes and continued messing with his laptop.

"Well, on my way here, I did a little drafting and idea planning, so all that's left is rehearse, film, and edit."

"Wow, that's more than we usually do. Randy and I usually just make cardboard cut outs of other movie characters and make a one-take remake of that movie."

"Don't forget the smoke bombs!"

Randy and Howard high-fived again, followed by a long series of handshakes and fist-bumps. Spencer sighed, returning to the computer. This probably meant he'd end up doing the entire film by himself again.

"Look, if you guys aren't going to help, just say so."

Randy stopped and looked at Spencer.

"And miss our chance to become real, professional movie stars? Heck no!...we are going to be the stars, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm director."

"Sweet!"

That's when the bell rang. Spencer stopped, closed his laptop, and got his backpack.

"Well, I guess that's the farthest I've ever gotten when it comes to school projects. See you guys tomorrow for class."

As Spencer left, Howard began to panic.

"Randy! Come on! This is our only chance to get some cred!"

"What?"

"If we hang out with him, our reputations will go through the roof! He's a Hollywood person, that means he's gotta have lots of money, knows movie stars, and he like, an awesome ride!"

"Well, it's a bit of a stretch, and maybe a tad stereotypical...but it's worth a shot! HEY KENCER!"

"No, I think it was Spencer."

"Oh yeah. HEY SPENCER! WAIT UP!"


	3. First Impressions

Spencer looked around nervously at the new lunch room. It seemed so different. So bland, colorless, and what made it worse, his friends weren't there to enjoy it with him. The atmosphere was a welcome change from the cluttered mess that he was used to, but it just didn't feel right. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the class after all. As Spencer sat at the table, stirring his...what appeared to be macaroni, he tried not to think of how much he was beginning to miss home.

"Hey! Bro-Nosaur! Check this out! I can put a carrot through my ear!"

Spencer looked up from his food to see Billy sticking a carrot in and out of his ear. He tried to suppress the urge to giggle as Billy did so.

"Billy, that's gross."

"Nah, it's just awesome! I can't wait to show the Raj-Man!...Oh wait. I forgot, he's...nevermind."

Spencer frowned again, returning to his food.

"Do you think I made the right choice coming here?"

"Yeah! I mean, how many other chances to go to an elite movie class-dealeo do you get?"

"I just don't feel like I'll be getting used to this place any time soon."

Billy set the carrot down and sat next to Spencer.

"Look, you have two choices. Quit now, and never, ever get another chance again; or, go through this, and in three months, go home with the coolest movie ever!"

Spencer smiled. At least he still had Billy to talk to. Suddenly, two boys sat next to Spencer. It was...Randy and that kid? Spencer hadn't remembered his name all that well, but it started with an H. Howard,was it?

"Um, hey, again?"

"So, liking the new school, Spencer?"

Randy asked with a charming grin.

"Yeah,...I guess?"

"Make any new friends?"

"Well, I-"

Howard cut Spencer off, copying Randy's facade.

"If not, there's a couple of guys I know who might be looking for a third wheel."

Randy's grinned vanished.

"Howard? Mind if I see you for a second? Under the lunch table?"

"Sure. Be right back, Spence!"

Billy scoffed at this, and growled.

"HEY! ONLY I CALL SPENCE...SPENCE!"

Randy grabbed Howard by the shoulder, and hoisted him under the table. As he went, Howard hit his head on the table corner, and rubbed it before Randy pulled him under again. As the two sat under the dark table, Randy persecuted Howard with an angry and acussing glare. After a minute or so of uncomfortable silence, Randy snapped.

"Since when were we looking for a third wheel?!"

"Chill, man. It'll be fine!"

"No, it won't be fine! You remembered what happened last time you tried to make another friend?"

Howard stared at Randy with a confused look on his face. What was he talking about? Then he remembered Franz, the transfer student who had turned out to be a robot set to catch Randy and announce his identity.

"You have to be kidding me. That was over two months ago, and there is no way this guy is a robot. You're just paranoid."

"No! I'm just peeved that you said that without my consultance!"

Howard hushed Randy and motioned towards Spencer.

"Come on! Hanging with him will do so much for our rep! Just play along, alright?"

Randy folded his arms, skeptical of his friends idea, but soon gave in. It wouldn't hurt to make a new friend anyway, right? That's when randy heard a strange noise. It was coming from his backpack. Randy took it off, and opened it. A red glow was coming from it. It was the Nomicon. Randy motioned for Howard to go back up to the surface. After he did, he waited a while, listening to he and Spencer talk. The book began to shake violently.

"Okay! Alright! I'll read you! Just be patient!"

Randy opened the book, but upon doing so, fell face forward into the book. As usual, the journey was accompanied with a series of ancient drawings and neon writing. But this time, it started out in a creepy, desolate house. A palace, of sorts. As Randy walked through the dark and empty halls, he couldn't help but shiver. Cold drafts floated aloft the ground and drifted up his spine.

"Come on, Nommie, I get the message. Now what do you want to tell me?!"

As if by magic, in a cloud of blue smoke, the anticipated phrase appeared.

"The mirage of the deceased has yet to truly die. You shall see this when your fates entwine. What?"

The book didn't give him a chance to comprehend what it had said before pulling him back out of his trance. Randy leapt up, hitting his head on the top of the table.

"OW!"

Randy climbed out from under the table and rubbed his head. Howard and Spencer seemed to be getting along well enough.

"-So then I was all 'Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna beat your high-score! And I'll do it with my pants on!'"

Spencer laughed. Randy put the Nommicon back in his backpack and grinned.

"What're we talking about now?"

"Oh, hey! Your friend...erm..."

"Howard?"

"Yeah, he was telling me about some Grave Punchers throw-down. I didn't know you played it too!"

Randy tried to remember what he was talking about. What Grave Punchers throw down? There had been so many, it had become difficult to catalog them all. But it was nice to have another kid who played it assembly as much as they did. Maybe he would warm up to this new kid after all? Suddenly, Randy felt a chill go up his spine. One that for some odd reason was exactly like the one he had experienced with the Nommicon. Randy clutched his shoulders and looked around. Where was that drafty feeling emminating from? As far as he could remember, he had put on underwear that morning. No, it had to be something else.

"Hey, Howard, you feel like, a cold feeling?"

Howard only shrugged in reply.

"Nope. Maybe you just forgot to wear underwear this morning."

"No, I deinetly did not forget that. Especially after last time...like, a cold feeling. Icy. Almost like someone's sticking their arm through my head."

Spencer's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. Pulling at his collar, he diverted his eyes away from the two.

"IllyBay! utCay itway outway ithway ethay armway ingthay!"

He whispered in a hoarse and rash tone. He had hoped they hadn't heard him, but he needed him to stop. Billy, who had been previously trying to give Randy a wet-willy simply shook his head, refusing to stop.

"No way, Bro-Seph! This is too much fun!"

Billy looked at Randy, drifting back a while. He noticed the back pack Randy was clutching.

"Ding-a-ling! Hey Spence, watch this!"

Billy quickly snatched up the faded orange backpack, Nommicon, mask, and all, and flew off. Randy, Howard, and Spencer all stood up at once.

"BILLY! NO!"

"THE NOMMICON!"

"MY FIVE BUCKS!"

Randy gave Howard and accusing glare before dashing off towards the bag. Spencer and Howard soon joined pursuit, chasing after Randy and the bag. As they ran, Spencer shouted at Billy.

"BILLY! PUT THE BAG DOWN!"

"WHO THE CHEESE IS BILLY?!"

Randy yelled. Spencer tried to think of an answer, stuttering as he ran, but when none came to mind, he simply continued, not giving any sort of regard to the question at hand.

"STOP!"

He yelled, turning a sharp corner and passing Randy. Spencer leapt into the air, arms extended and open. He grabbed Billy by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground. Billy laughed and tossed the bag in the air. He caught it, then proceeded to hoist it up into the air at a height none of them could reach. Spencer sat up and tried to grab the bag. Billy only held it higher. As Howard and Randy turned the corner, they saw the strangest sight. The bag was actually floating in the air! Not that they weren't used to strange things happening, but this was certainly something new. Randy pointed at the floating bag and gasped.

"What's going on here?!"

Spencer looked at Randy sheepishly, and managed to grab the backpack from Billy. He handed it to him.

"What was that, man?! Do you realize how important this thing is?"

"Yeah, sorry! He didn't mean to, I mean I didn't mean to do that."

"It's cool. Just don't do that again. Whatever it was you did."

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek.

"WHAT THE JUICE IS THAT?!"


	4. What was that?

It was Howard. He stood in the middle of the hallway, finger pointed at vaccant space in the air. Or, if you were Spencer, exactly where Billy was. Howard's pupils were small and shaky. Randy looked where he was pointing and cocked his head.

"Erm, what?"

"I-It's a GHOST!"

Randy rolled his eyes and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"I don't see anything."

"No, man. Seriously! IT'S A GHOST!"

Spencer began to slowly scoot away as the two argued. Grabbing Billy by the wrist, he snuck off. Howard only stared at him and pointed.

"No, Randy. SERIOUSLY. It was a g-ghost!"

"Oh yeah? What did it look like?"

Randy asked, his voice unsure and skeptical.

"I-It had like, weird hair, a shirt, a jacket-"

"Yeah. That really sums it up for me. At least I know it's not a naked ghost!"

"Really! I mean, he kinda looked like that guy you have a shrine of in your closet"

Randy's face turned red and he hushed Howard. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. He did have a 'Collection' that some might interpret as a shrine. But, should that information ever be leaked, his reputation would shoot down to below that teacher's pet, Bucky!

"SHHHHH! Dude, what did I tell you about talking about that out loud?"

"Sorry, but it really was him!"

"No way, man. Didn't he die a few years ago?"

"Yeah. Hence the word GHOST?"

"Oh yeah. Well, how come you can see him and I can't?"

Howard shrugged his shoulders and pulled something out of his pocket. After a while of watching him munch on whatever it was, Randy spoke up.

"What's that?"

"A carrot."

"Where did you...get that?"

"I found it on the table. It was covered in some sort of goop."

"AW! That is just gross, man!"

"Don't worry! I wiped that stuff off."

Howard tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which was stained with a glowing blue goo. Randy shivered again, afraid to ask what it was. But it's vivid color and glow was far too distracting for him to forget. There was something about it that intrigued him.

"Would you mind if I saw that for a moment?"

"My shirt?"

"No! Why would I-I mean the goop."

Howard shrugged, and grabbed a tissue. He scrubbed as much as he could off his shirt, and handed the tissue to Randy. The stain was still there, but it was hardly noticable. Randy sniffed the tissue and gagged.

"Aw, gross man! It smells like stank and peanut butter!"

"That wasn't me."

Howard said, defensively. Randy put the tissue in a plastic bag, and clutched his backpack.

"So, you're saying that you can see the DEAD ghost of Billy Joe Cobra, the famous rock star?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

Randy thought it over for a while. It sounded a bit far fetched, but that could possibly explain the floating backpack thing. Randy reached inside the backpack, gripping the ninja mask. This had to be the work of the Sorcerer. After all, ghosts? Such a thing could never exist without some sort of evil magic. And how had Spencer known about it too? As Randy thought, his grasp on the mask loosened. He would need more proof that he was connected to the Sorcerer, if he even existed at all. Perhaps he would have to pay Spencer a visit later...


	5. Caught Blue-Handed

"Billy! How could you do that?!"

"Sorry, Bro-tein shake, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"I don't know, how am I going to explain that to them?"

Billy and Spencer were just leaving school for the day. After the backpack incident, Spencer had spent the rest of the day avoiding Randy and Howard. It was really such a shame, because they seemed like really cool people. Or, at least Howard. Spencer hardly had any time to get to know Randy before Billy stole his bag, and started a ruckus! Remembering this, Spencer made sure to give Billy another cold glare. Billy frowned. "Come on, Spence! It was a joke!"

"Joke or not, you went too far! This might have been my chance to get a fresh start, if only temporarily! I can't believe you did that!"

Spencer growled and began to walk faster. It would be much easier to just bike away from him, but he hadn't been able to bring his bicycle with him. Suddenly, Spencer heard a rustling coming from behind the bushes. He stopped, peering over the top of it. But, he saw nothing. After a while of looking around, he shrugged and continued to walk. Billy drifted along, not far behind him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Probably a racoon or something."

Billy nodded, and went ahead of Spencer. Eventually, Spencer caught up to him, but instead of acknowledging him, he walked right through him. Billy shivered as he phased through him and scowled.

"What the heck? I said I was sorry! And it's not like I haven't done this before!"

"Yeah, but this time, I was associated with it!"

"Well, aren't you always?"

"NO!"

Spencer huffed, and continued to walk bristly. Billy didn't follow this time. He only folded his arms, and scowled.

"Well fine! Then I guess I'll just...I'll just go somewhere else!"

Spencer waved, not turning around. Billy spat at him and drifted off on his own. As he went, Billy couldn't help but feel like someone was following him. It was a bit unnerving, actually. No one should have even been able to see him, let alone follow him. But every time he turned around, there was nobody there. This frightened Billy even more. What was it? After a while of thinking, Billy had no other explanation other than it was an animal. Billy stopped at an intersection and looked around. He had seemingly gone a long way. He tugged at the collar of his tie and scratched his head, unsure of where to go next. Maybe if he just went off and did his own thing for a while, Spencer would cool off? Yeah, that was a logical idea. But then again, when had Billy ever cared about logic? Billy sighed and looked around. It was a little hard adjusting to this new town, so at least he was able to understand Spencer at one point. Still, he didn't see how him "Borrowing" a simple backpack affected Spencer in anyway. Suddenly, Billy heard something. It sounded like...music. His music, no less. Billy looked around for the source of the music, entranced by his own voice. Quickly, he noted where it was coming from; a nearby bedroom. Billy floated up to the room and looked around. He knew he shouldn't be snooping, but it was his own music! He had to find who was playing it. Billy slowly phased through the wall. Upon closer inspection of the room, he noticed how messy and chaotic it was. He was just about to leave, when something, or someone, tackled him to the ground.

"GAAH!"

Billy shrieked, flailing his arms about. There was a thud (Probably made by his attacker) and then, nothing. Billy opened his eyes to see a boy looking at him. He wore black, lots of black, with red. A sword poised towards him. This only made Billy shriek even more.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Billy flinched, covering his face with his hands.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! MY FACE IS TOO BEAUTIFUL!"

The boy narrowed his eyes at Billy.

"So, who sent you? Huh? McFist?"

"I-I don't know! Now put th-that thing away! Before you hur-oh right."

Billy moved his hands and phased back. The boy shook his foot in surprise and disgust, but made sure to keep his sword aimed at him. Billy brushed himself off, and took a few deep breaths. The sudden attack had startled him quite a bit. Once he was calm again, he turned back to the boy.

"Whoa, Bro-Migo, what's with hostility? You could have killed me!...if I wasn't already dead in the first place."

"I am the Ninja!"

The boy replied proudly, taking a moment to strike a pose before bringing his sword back towards Billy.

"And it is my job to de-stank you!"

"De-stank? Hey, I at least let people know when I cut one."

"What? No! I mean defeat you!"

Billy rolled his eyes, and began to inspect his fingernails.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I only came for the music. So, if that's all, I'm gonna go."

Billy pointed towards the window and was almost about to leave, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Waaaaait a minute, how can you see me?"

But when he turned to face the boy, he was gone.


	6. Just A Bad Day

Later that day, or perhaps night, Billy returned from his day of gallivanting around, stirring up trouble. He peered through the floor of Spencer's room and grinned mischievously. Slowly, he rose up from the floor boards, arms cast out in an eerie manner.

"BOO!"

Spencer immediately leapt up from his seat, startled by his sudden appearance. His camera flew up into the air, and was caught by Billy. BIlly quickly flipped it open, and filmed Spencer, as her clutched his heart, gasping for breath. Through his panting, he uttered a curse and tried to glare at Billy.

"Wha...WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate that scare?"

"Not...not funny...Billy!"

Spencer gulped, and stood up. Soon his breathing rate returned to normal, and he was able to stand up. Billy never usually was able to scare him in such a manner, but he hadn't anticipated his return for some while now. Spencer snatched his camera from Billy and sat back down on his chair. He opened his laptop, saying not a word to Billy.

"What? Are you giving me the silent treatment or something."

"No, drill-bit. I'm not."

"Oh, good. Because I was worried-"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh..."

Billy frowned and hovered above Spencer's head. He watched as Spencer worked swiftly on the computer.

"So, what're you working on?"

"School work."

"Cool! What is it this time?"

Spencer sighed. Looks like the silent treatment hadn't lasted nearly as long as he had hoped.

"I'm working on some scripts for the movie project."

"Cool! Do you need assistance from moi?"

Spencer shook his head.

"No, I want you to stay as far away from the project as possible. This is professional work in a professional class, and I can't have you spooking everyone off!"

Billy frowned. While Spencer probably didn't mean it, it hurt Billy to hear him say he was not welcome to something they used to do together all the time. Billy nodded slowly, and backed away from Spencer. Curling up in a corner, he pouted. What was Spencer's problem? First, he got mad at him for the backpack, and now, he didn't even want him in the movie? It kinda stung, being told he wasn't wanted. After all, Spencer had always included him in his films. Be it one way, or another. Was this class really that important to him? Or was Billy being replaced? Billy tried not to think about it, but the thoughts kept creeping into his mind. Spencer could very well grow up, forget him just like that. The thought was a little over-dramatic, however. They were the best of friends, and all he had really said was to stay away from his school activities and movies. But that didn't lessen the pain anymore. As Spencer worked, he couldn't help but notice Billy sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball. He had to admit, he could have been a little nicer.

"Look, I'm sorry, Billy. I just don't need anyone getting suspicious about you. They'll just question me, and what would I tell them?"

"I understand, Bro-Fessor. I'll just...find other stuff to do."

Billy turned away, grabbing a nearby blanket and burying himself under it. Spencer tried not to feel bad, and returned to his work. He often looked back at Billy, who by the second hour, had fallen asleep. The rest of the night was silent, with the exception of Billy's occasional muttering in his sleep or the computer making a noise. Maybe today had just been a bad day...


	7. It Came Out Of Nowhere

The next day, Howard and Randy were once again, waiting in class for Spencer. He was late, and with nothing better to do, they had decided to hold yet another doodling contest. But this time, Howard made sure Randy couldn't see his picture. Cackling to himself as he drew, it left Randy to fear the worst.

"What could possibly be so funny that you're laughing like that?"

"You just wait and see, Cunningham. You just wait and see!"

"Dude, this is a drawing contest. Not a mad-scientist experiment. Stop laughing like that."

"No, becuase, it puts you off."

Randy peeked over Howard's shouder and gasped. narrowed his eyes at Howard and began to draw faster.

"Two can play at that game!"

Soon, there was a cloud of tension and competition in the air. Eraser bits and broken pencil points scattered around the desk as the two drew furiously.

"DONE!"

"DONE!"

The two held up their drawings in satysfaction.

"I present to you, Harold Weinerman, the ham head!"

Haward looked at the picture and laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, then allow me to introduce Mr. Cunningham, prince of French coture!"

Randy looked at the picture wide eyed. It looked strange, but, in a more correct sense. Like he had known what he was doing. There were so many question to ask about it. Last he had seen it, it looked stupid. Now? Just strange.

"Erm, Howard? Why would you even know about that?"

Howard's face went red and he crumpled up the drawing.

"I have hobbies..."

"Okay then...?"

Randy and Howard spent the next few minutes looking around the classroom, in awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Spencer burst through the door, panting.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Spencer quickly leapt into his seat and slammed his laptop on the table.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't miss anything, right?"

Randy and Howard looked at the two papers on the floor, and shook their heads.

"Nope."

Howard replied. Spencer sighed with relief, and immdietlly began to work. Randy gave him a suspicious glance, but tried not to seem suspiscous himself.

"About yesterday..."

He started, hoping to get a little more info on what had happened. Spencer froze, and tried not to make eye-contact with either of the boys. He coughed and diverted his attention towards his keyboard.

"J-Just some...special effects of mine that backfired. Nothing else."

Spencer looked around, not seeing Billy anywhere, and grinned nervously.

"Yeah."

"Wow, you mst be a top-notch video guy. With you, we got that B+ in the bag!"

Howard exclaimed. Randy elbowed him and grunted. Howard rubbed his arm and frowned.

"That hurt!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow at the two, before shaking his head and returning to work.

"So for the movie, I was thinking that we could do something fresh. Like...a genre mix."

"How about..ninjas?"

Howard suggested.

"Ninjas...zombie ninjas...that's perfect! A clash of the two coolest things there are!"

Randy had to admit, it was nice meeting an admirer of ninjas, and being one himself made him feel proud. Suddenly, there was a loud crash! Randy, Howard, and Spencer immidietlly stood up. Running to the window, Spencer gasped. A large robot was storming through the school grounds, destroying everything in it's path. Behind them, the three heard the screams and cries of the other students who ran through the chaotic halls.

"W-What is that?!"

Spencer exclaimed, reeling back from the window.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention. We get a lot of robot attacks here...so-"

Howard replied, sheepishly. He gave Randy a nudge and motioned towards his backpack. Just as Randy was about to leave, Spencer rushed ahead of him, snatching his camera off the table and running.

"I need to get this on film!"

"WAIT! NO!"

Randy called after Spencer, who disappeared into the stream of kids who flooded out of the school. Randy growled and whipped the mask out of the bag. He put it on and looked at Howard.

"You better get going too. Make sure Spencer doesn't try and...you know. Die."

"Sure thing, Ninja."

Howard saluted Randy and ran off. Randy peeked out the window and looked at the robot. Grinning, he grabbed a smoke bomb from his arsenal.

"It's Ninja o' clock!"


	8. Spencer Held Captive

Outside, a large robot rampaged through the school yard, bulldozing roofs and trees, crushing anything in it's way. The robot let out a loud roar and tore a chunk of the cafiteria, devouring it. It roared again and stomped off. Meanwhile, Spencer ran along behind it, filming every second of it.

"Yes! This will be perfect for my next film!"

He cried, having no regard for his own safety or life. Howard ran behind him, waving his arms frantically.

"SPENCER! You really shouldn't be doing this right now!"

But Spencer paid his warning no mind and continued. Up overhead, Randy seemed content on cutting the large robot off. He stood on the roof, weapon drawn and aimed at it. Randy leapt off the building, and straight towards the robot. As he did, the robot took awarness of him and swatted him away with the back of it's giant hand. Randy flew back into a wall, dropping his sword, and selt-esteem. As he sat up warily, he rubbed his head and began to reconsider his approach.

"Not...the best plan I've had. Maybe I need to-"

Suddenly, the sword came down from the sky, landing just cenimeters away from him. Randy jumped away, suprised.

"GAH!"

He stood up, and after quickly contemplating the disatrous consequences that could have occured, he grabbed the sword and rushed at the robot again. It seemed to be preoccupied with something, so it would be easy to-wait, what was he after? Randy looked closer and squinted as the robot grabbed some student. No, it wasn't some student, it was Spencer! Randy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?! What the juice, man?!"

Spencer looked down as he was lifted higher, and higher by the robot. Clutching his camera tightly, he tried not to seem afraid. But such an expression is not easy to hide, and it was quite appearant on his face how scared he was.

"Billy~! Now would be a good time to appear!"

Spencer looked around. Not a sign of Billy. Spencer clutched the camera tighter and called through gritted teeth.

"Billy! Where are you?!"

Spencer kicked around, trying to get free from the robots grasp. Where was Billy? He hadn't been seen all day, and now he wasn't there when he needed him! Spencer was beginning to regret telling him to leave him alone. Just as things began to seem dim for Spencer, there was a loud crash! Spencer looked up at the robots head and saw what appeared to be a ninja.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Ninj-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the robot flicked him off his head. Randy flew back, crashing into the wall yet again. After spittining out the bits of rubble that he had caught in his mouth, and dodging yet another sword disaster, Randy leapt back onto his feet, ready for battle. The robot seemed to be giving off sparks on his head, signifying his weak-point.

"Okay, all I need to do is get up there again. And...not get flicked off like a loser."

Randy looked at the robot, who was busy tearing down the library. With it's back turned, it would be easy to rush at it blindly, without any consequence what-so. But, he had to remember, he had Spencer, so any wrong moves needed to be justified right then or there. If he wasn't careful enough, it just could very well be the end of him. Randy shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. Now wasn't a time for thinking; it was a time for doing! Randy ran towards the robot, sword in hand and with the courage and strength of a lion. It was up to him to protect his fellow classmates, and Spencer, even if he may have been working for the bad-gu

"Man, what am I supposed to do all day now?"

Billy sat in the limbs of a tree, arms folded and face turned to a frown. Spencer had made it clear just how much he didn't want Billy there, but he was his only company. So, the only option was to simply wait for him. Billy sighed, and looked around wistfully.

"BILLY!"

Rang through the distance. Billy sat up and looked around. That had sounded like Spencer! And not angry Spencer, nor happy Spencer! "I really need help right now!" Spencer! Billy flew up into the sky to see what was going on. He watched as a robot rampaged through the school yard. Billy smiled clumsily.

"Oh right. Huge robot."

Quickly swapping his face to a determined expression, he reared himself up to go and save Spencer.

"DON'T WORRY, BRO-NOTELLO! BILLY'S COMING TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Billy pretended to play his fingers like a trumpet, and flew off to go help his friend. When he arrived, he was suprised to see that the boy he had seen earlier was there too. No matter, though. Not like he could hurt him. Billy pointed towards the boy and growled.

"What did you do with my bro?"

Randy looked up. It was that...thing again.

"Me?! Why would you assume it's me? WHAT ABOUT THE HUGE HONKING ROBOT RIGHT BEHIND-"

The robot smashed it's clenched fist down on the ground, nearly crushing Randy. It hit Billy, but being a ghost, he only phased through it. Billy looked up, and turned around.

"Right, right. forgot the robot."

Billy flew up and looked at the robot dead on.

"You put my bro down, right now!"

The robot only shook it's head and tried to hit Billy. Billy yawned, unimpressed.

"Ha! It's gonna take more than that to knock the Cobra down!"

Billy flew into the robots fist, where Spencer was at, and slowly expanded himself. Soon, Spencer was pried free. Spencer smiled, happy to be able to breath again, but looked down.

"Oh no..."

Spencer plummeted downwards. Billy being caught up with the robot, he couldn't save him.

"SPENCER!"

Spence closed his eyes, clutching his camera close to his heart. Was this it for him? Falling to his demise? Maybe it would be alright, he could be a ghost like Billy?...No, what was he saying? Spencer didn't want to die! He wanted to live! Spencer opened his mouth to yell, but felt something under him. Was it the ground? No. Opening his eyes, Spencer saw that it was the ninja from earlier. He set Spencer down, and ran off. Spencer blinked for a second, but whipped out his camera. He watched in awe as he leapt limb to limb, confusing the robot, and upon making it to the top, dealt the fatal blow necessary to destroy the thing. Spencer's jaw dropped as he filmed this. Whoever this ninja was, he was amazing! As soon as it was clear the robot was destoyed, a group of children amassed around Randy. Spencer rushed over, camera in hand. This was the perfect time to get some footage for the movie!

"Wow, that was awesome!"

Spencer said as soon as he was in the front of the group of students.

"You saved my life!"

"Of course I did! I am the Ninja!"

As the two talked, they seemed to forget Billy, who was still trapped inside of the robots fist. Billy poked his head out, struggling to be free. What he saw crushed his spirit. Spencer, giving praise to the Ninja. It was like he had forgotten Billy was the one who had pried him free! Billy frowned, pulling his head back into the fist

ys. He was defensless, and that's all that needed to be said.


	9. A Master Plan

Later that day, the students were permitted back into the school to collect their belongings before going home. Billy drifted aimlessly through the halls, sad and slightly down. He stopped by some lockers and peeked out from behind a corner. There was Spencer, Howard, and Randy. All still talking about how this "Ninja" had saved the day, and how he was going to be the inspiration for the movie they were making. Billy felt his heart chip at this. He felt unnecessary. Unwanted. Billy propped up the collar on his jacket, and slowly turned away. As he did, he paused for a short while to listen in on the conversation.

"-and I don't even know how he did that!"

Billy's frown grew more solem. Hadn't Spencer seen him? He was the one that had freed him from the robots grasp! Not that Ninja! Billy hugged himself and slowly floated along the wreckage of the hallways. Maybe it would just be best to go back to his mansion? At least he'd have Rajeev and Shanile to talk to, and he did miss Wendy. Billy looked back, hoping that Spencer had seen him and maybe would rush out to talk to him, but after a few minutes, when he passed by, Billy gave up. It was almost like he was invisible to him...

Meanwhile, in the depths of the school, the Sorcer and his rodent friend where just getting a whiff of Billy's mixed emotions.

"Hmmm, neglectance, a scent I haven't smelled in a while..."

The Sorcerrer chuckled to himself, rubbing his chin. As he took in the sweet scent, he noticed something a bit strange about it. It smelled dreary, almost dead-like.

"Strange, it seems as though our little "Friend" is more than I let him on to be."

He sat there for a while, taking in various scents. Death, gloom, and...peanut butter? This was no ordinary student, it seemed. No, too hollow, and empty. With all other options out of the way, there was only one possibility; it was-

"A ghost?"

The Sorcerer cackled to himself. He could use this to his advantage. A dead soul was no where near as destructable as a robot or monster. And seeing as how the ninja couldn't see it, a ghost would make the perfect minion! Smiling to himself, he looked at the rat. It gulped, and nervously laughed with him. And it seemed to be an already mischevious spirit. His powers inhanced the mischeif in people, so all in all, this one ghost would be the greatest pawn in his collection. Maybe even his winning token. The Sorcerer stopped laughing, and sent a waft of stank through the pipes. An extra strong waft. With that amount, his powers would be limited for a while, but it would be worth it to control a seemingly indestructable villian. Rubbing his hands maniacally, he grinned, waiting for the sounds of shrieks and terror. But, he heard nothing.

"What is going on?"

Soon, he was greeted with the very stank he gave off.

"Why isn't this working?!"

The Sorcerer pounded his fists on the ground angrily. The rat scampered up onto his shoulders, and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, yes...I suppose that makes sense...very well. I will have to try something else then. But, I will have that ghost! Peanut confection-scent and all! He will be the key to the Ninja's undoing, I SWEAR IT!"

The rat whispered in his ear again.

"Of course I mean it! The others were mere mortals! Weak, with their prized possesions that ultimately lead to their undoing. The undead, however, are different. They have long since moved on from this world. With a ghost, a spirit at my command, I could very well enslave hummanity within a matter of seconds! All I need to do is convince him to join me...all I need to do is discover his problem, and play it against him!"

The Sorcerer thought it over. While it was not the most original idea, it certainly was something of a genius one. After all, spirits weren't that easily manipulated, as they had already experienced a great deal through their lives. The Sorcerer chuckled again.

"I think it's time I give Mr. McFist a call..."


	10. A Visitor

It had been one week since Spencer had seen Billy. Where had he gone? Spencer was

beginning to think he had gone home, perhaps on account of his exclusion of him. Glummly, he

sat down at his seat. He kind of missed having Billy around now. His pranks, and teasing, it

was all too calm for Spencer to re-adjust to. Perhaps he would call Billy later? He did have a

phone. It would be easy to apologize. Maybe Billy would even come back? Spencer layed his

head on his desk and sighed. He didn't want to work on this school assignment anymore. Not

without his best friend. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Spencer sat up and answered

it.

"Who is it?"

"Spencer, honey, you've got visitors!"

Spencer frowned. Visitors? Who could possibly be wanting to visit him?

"Some nice boy named Andy says he wants to play with you!"

Oh, it was Randy. Spencer got up, and opened the door. His Aunt Claire stood there, giving him

the same cheery and bright smile she was practically born with. Spencer gave a fake smile

back, hoping she would leave. After a short, awkward silence, she moved aside, and went

downstairs. Spencer peeked over the banister, and say Randy. Randy, who seemed to be

caught in one of Aunt Claire's many "Yarn traps" looked up and waved. Spencer went

downstairs to go and help Randy escape the tangled, wooly mess. Grabbing a pair of scissors

as he went, he began to cut the yarn. As he did, Randy tried to start a conversation.

"Erm, hey Spencer! What's up?"

"Nothing much, nothing much..."

"Yeah...so, I just came to see if you were alright. You know? You seemed kind of bummed at

school today."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just one of my...cousins."

"Cousins?"

Spencer paused for a moment, before cutting the last strand.

"My cousin...Billy."

Randy gave Spencer a quick, skeptical look. He stepped out of the yarn and folded his arms.

"You going through a rough patch or something?"

"You could say that."

Just then, Aunt Claire peeped out from behind a corner, wearing that same grin upon her rosy

face.

"Spencer! Would you and your little friend like some apple juice?"

Spencer tried his best not to scoff at the idea of drinking from juice boxes like a five year-old, and laughed nervously. He looked at Randy, who shook his head.

"N-No thanks Aunt Claire!"

"Okay, but I'll leave them on the table in case you do later!"

And with that, she walked away.

"Is there somewhere else we could possibly talk?"

Randy asked, shivering. Spencer pointed upstairs and nodded.

"The attic. That's the one place she won't go."

The two went upstairs, climbied into the attic, and got themselves situated. Spencer was able to dig up two rolls of bubble wrap to serve as chairs. The two sat down, and began to talk.

"About this Billy guy...?"

"He's my cousin. Really distant cousin, but still my cousin."

"You know, I used to like this rock star named Billy."

"You mean...Billy Joe Cobra?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I guess you could say I'm a fan of his."

Spencer shrugged. He wondered what Billy would say if he had heard that. Randy meanwhile, was busy taking mental notes of the conversation. He had to admit, he felt sort of bad, spying on a kid who seemed relitively cool. But, he had to if he wanted discover what he was planning, he being the Sorcerer. He had a sneaking suspicion about Spencer being conected to the ghost Howard saw, if he did see any ghost, the whole backpack dilema from when Spencer first arrived, and the 'Visitor' from the following day. Randy was determined on finding out just what this ghost thing was about, and who was behind it. Suddenly, he heard a loud cry from outside.

"SPENCER!"


	11. The Pendant

Randy rushed to the window, looking for the sorce of the cry. Spencer, shocked by his sudden movement and leaped to his feet. He followed him to the window, not seeing what was wrong.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That! I mean, someone just called your name!"

"What do you mean, called my name?"

Randy pointed out of the window, not sure if Spencer was deaf, or just zoned out. How could he have not heard that? It had been so loud, and clear!

"SPENCE! BRO! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

There it was again! Randy looked at Spencer, seeing if he had heard it now. But, Spencer still seemed just as clueless as he had been before. Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was impossible not hear the blatent cry of distress coming from outside! Spencer looked outside again, still not seeing anything.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Yeah! Or at least, I think I do."

"What is it?"

"I dunno, it sounded like "Spence! Bro! You gotta help me!" But, whateveeeeeer..."

The two looked up wide eyed, both coming to different realizations. Spencer felt his shirt, as if looking for something.

"No, no, no! How could you have heard it, but I couldn't have?!"

Spencer felt his pockets, but nothing was there. The pendant! That's probably why he hadn't seen Billy! It was gone! Spencer began to breath heavily. What had happened to it? Then, he looked at Randy. Narrowing his eyes, Spencer lunged at him, nattacking him with all his might. Randy yelped, and fell on the dusty attic floor.

"Where is it?! I know you're working for her!"

"WORKING FOR WHO?!"

Randy covered his face with his arms, and kicked around.

"You know! Where's the pendant?!"

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Randy felt towards his backpack, and grabbed a smoke bomb from it. He raised his arm in the air, and tossed it. Soon, the room was filled with orange, foul gas. Spencer coughed, and with his gaurd lowered, Randy was able to throw him off, leap to his feet, and recover his stamina quickly. Spencer fell back, landing on the floor. Randy took the chance to flee to a safe distance.

"Spencer! What are you doing up there?"

It was Aunt Claire. Spencer coughed some more, and glared at Randy.

"Nothing!"

He called back, before grabbing a roll of bubble wrap, and megerly tossing it at Randy. Randy dodged the roll, and used another one as a sheild.

"Seriously! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do! Where is it?!"

"Where is what?!"

"THE PENDANT!"

Spencer yelled back. He was about to reach for another roll of wrap, when there was a faint knocking sound on the door. Spencer looked at the door, and back at Randy. Quickly, he darted towards the door to see his aunt.

"I found this in the washing machine just now, Spencer. I'm assuming it's yours, right?"

Aunt Claire pulled a small necklace out of her pocket. The pendant! Spencer snatched it, and put it on. He didn't have time to thank his aunt, before he dashed out of the door. As he ran, he could hear Billy's cries of protest. Meanwhile, from upstairs, Randy was just begining to catch his breath. He went back to the window, and watched as Spencer raced down the street.

"Okay, there is a lot of things that I'll take, but assult with bubble wrap? Not cool!"

Randy grabbed his backpack, and chased after him. After running goodness knows how many blocks, Randy finally came to an at least visible distance point from Spencer. He was waving his arms around in a mad way, as if trying to stop something.

"BILLY!"

After a while of running, Spencer slowly came to a hault. Sinking down on his knees, he panted. His fists clenched, he pounded at the concrete ground. But, this caused him to recoil, and send him howling in pain. Randy slowly approached him, hands held out and extended cautiously.

"Spencer? You okay?"

Spencer shook his head slowly, not looking at him.

"T-They finally got him...and I couldn't help him."

"What?"

Spencer turned to Randy and frowned.

"Billy...they got him. I mean, I had a chance to help him! I could have! But I didn't."

"You mean your cousin?"

"Yes..."

Randy sat next to Spencer and huddled into a ball. Spencer buried his head in his arms, trying to clear his mind.

"So, tell me about him."

"Why should I? He's gone."

"I just might know a guy who can get him back."

Spencer sighed, deciding that he had already given enough away. Lying would only make him more suspicious. Anyway, Randy seemed trustworthy enough. Clearing his throat, Spencer readied himself for the explanation that he had never thought he'd have to make to anyone else.

"My cousin is...Billy Joe Cobra."


	12. DTMN PART TWO! (Coming soon!)

_So, it seems the cat is finally out of the bag! But, little do the two know that this isn't the work of Madame X. Rouge baddies, epic boss battles, a movie assignment, drama, and more, all in Dude, That's My Ninja! Part two!_

_Okay, just a quick update so you guys won't think I'm ditching the story. I am working on the next chapter, but, it's very...complicated. Now that Spencer's revealed the secret, and Billy is gone, things are gonna get more heated. The true villain, however, will shock you. So, prepare, for on Tueday, there will be a new threat to Norrisville, and perhaps, the entire world! Don't worry, I'm not on hiatus, so expect a bunch of new chapters next week! In the meanwhile, feel free to speculate/think about what will happen next! I take ideas, also. Might just be the pep I need to spice the story up. Feel free to send! _


	13. A New Threat

Randy tried not to seem too suprised at this. He had, after all, known about the ghost of the lrock star for a while, and it made sense, seeing how Spencer had a 'Cousin' named Billy, and often assosciated

himself with the being. And yet, it was shocking to him. He still didn't fully trust him, but, when Spencer looked up, his face flustered and emotional, Randy couldn't help but feel sypmathetic for him. He hadn't ever seen anyone as worked up and concerned before.

"I got mad about the pendant, because that was the only way I could see or hear him. I panicked, because if you could hear him, and I couldn't, well...you may have been with the people who are trying to take him."

"Take him?"

Spencer nodded and buried his face in his knees again. He tried not to think of Billy, who was probably consumed with fear. He felt terrible, not having noticed he wasn't wearing the pendant. Not to mention

having ignored him for goodness knows how long. But it was only then when a strange realization struck him.

"...wait...how were you able to hear him in the first place?"

Randy froze, looking around nervously. "I-I don't know, probably just...just a crazy coincidence!...Right?"

Randy tugged at his arm, and tried to seem normal. It itched, but he dared not pull at it. Spencer frowned and grabbed his wrist, pulling down the sleeve. On his wrist was a little bracelet with a heart locket.

"I can explain!"

"What's that?"

Spencer asked, trying to sound as threatening as someone like him could. Randy shook his head. He tore off the bracelet and shoved it in his pocket. Standing up, Randy slowly began to walk away with a fake sort of grin pasted onto his face. He kept walking this way until he was sure Spencer couldn't see him any longer. When he was sure of this, he began running towards his house.

Meanwhile, with Billy, things were becoming a tad too...real for him. Trapped inside a small tube, Billy wiggled about, attempting to get free. The tube swerved from side to side, but, alas, it did nothing to help him in his current situation. Billy tried his hardest not to tear up.

"S-Spence?"

Billy called out, in a weak, quivering voice? Nothing. As what he presumed to be a truck rolled down the road, Billy began to think about the terrors that awaited him.

_"Me and my bro, we were so tight. _

_Till that day when we got in that fight. _

_Now here I am, trapped in a jar, _

_being hauled away, in a dingy old car. _

_But still I hold fast, what if he comes?_

_ Then I remember just what I've done..."_

Billy didn't have the heart to finish the verse. Nor did he have the heart to call out for his friend any longer. Instead, Billy merely sat in silence, crammed inside the small glass jar. Occassionally, he would press his fingers or nose against it, and look out into the single open, but barred window, at what he thought to be his last glimmer of light. After what seemed like eternity, the car came to a halt. Billy froze, petrified at whatever was going on. An ugly, but large man opened the door, and with a set of prongs, carefully lifted the ghost out, jar and all. Billy looked around, panicking. Where was he? What were these people going to do to him? Who were these people? Billy tried his hardest not to look scared, but, he had to admit, he was afraid. Suddenly, they came to a large , metal door. Billy looked at it, sizing it up, before watching wide-eyed as it opened. From it, a man with a rather odd looking mustache, followed by a man in...purple? Billy raised an eyebrow to this questionable fashion statement.

"Okay, really. What's going on here? Is this like, a joke?"

The man with the mustache laughed.

"Oh, I can assure you this isn't a joke."

"...well, I wish it was. I haven't seen so much purple since I went to see the queen of England."

Billy replied, directing the snide comment towards the man in purple.

"But seriously. What's going on?"

The man in the mustache laughed again.

"I, of course, am the great Hannibal McFist."

Diverting his eyes towards the man in purple, he coughed and looked back at Billy.

"And that's my assistant, Viceroy."

Immedietlly, Viceroy looked up from his clipboard, spotting Billy. He squealed, and grabbed the jar.

"I can not believe it! The famous Billy Joe Cobra! As my lab rat!"

One of the ugly men grabbed the jar away from Viceroy at McFist's command. Billy laughed nervously, scooting deeper into the jar.

"L-Lab rat?"

"Of course! You get to be the first to be the product of my latest invention!"

Billy was taken into the room, where a large machine stood. Billy shook his head as best he could from inside the jar. Finally, when they were close enough to it, Billy went into a full state of panic. He moved around, shaking the jar violently, smashing his face against the glass and yelling.

"NO! NO! SPENCER! BRO! COME AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! SPEEEEEENCEEEER!"

Billy yelled at the top of his lungs, but his cries and pleas for help went unheard. The jar was inserted into a slot, Billy inside it. Billy stopped yelling and moving. He looked around, eyes watering.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?"

He asked, voice hoarse and raspy.

"Turn you into a monstrious creature, capable of taking over the world."

Billy, having just given up, sighed. He looked up at Viceroy with pleading eyes.

"Fine...but, can I just sing one last verse?"

Viceroy hesitated, hand hovering above the lever. He looked to McFist, who rolled his eyes and nodded in approval.

"Fine. But make it quick!"

Billy clutched his fists into a ball, preparing to sing what he thought to be his last cry of hope to Spencer.

_"...but, I'll be back, and just like that, _

_we'll be best bros again..."_

Viceroy pulled the lever as soon as Billy had uttered his last musical note. There was a large, green and red light, a loud siren, and then...nothing. Within seconds, steam covered the room like a ghostly fog. Coughing, McFist ran to the machine, and grabbed the jar. He held it up and laughed triumphantly.

"HA! Now, to see the resul-"

Grinning with satysfaction, he grabbed the lid and began to pry it off. But, as soon as he had opened it, a violet light flashed by him. Suprised, McFist dropped the jar. The glass shattered on the hard ground, and broke into many peices. Looking around carefully, he and Viceroy looked for wherever the ghost had went. After a few minutes of silence, there was a loud, and echoey laugh. The laugh, followed by the faint wails of a guitar.

"So, which one of you chumps were unlucky enough to summon...the Cobra?"


	14. Guitar Wails, and Sailboat Sails

McFist jumped, startled by the sudden voice. He looked around again, quite unsure if what to do. How did one approach a ghost? Fiddling with his facial hair, he thought of something, anything to say.

"Ahem, I am Hannibal McFist. I will be your...boss and director of chaos."

He said, his voice slight with nervousness. He waited a while, giving him some time to show himself. But, Billy never came out. It wasn't until after several moments of silence that he recieved an answer.

"Ha! You think you're my manager? Don't make me laugh!"

"Yes! I am! It was MY machine that made you what you are so-"

"The Cobra doesn't need a manager. I ride solo."

McFist growled and threw his hands in the air.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M YOUR "MANAGER" AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I-"

Suddenly, a violet figure arose from the hard, metal floor. McFist took a quick step back, having not anticipated his being there. It was Billy. But, something was different about him. He wore what appeared to be one of his former concert outfits. A purple jacket, brown boots, it was all very tacky. Also, his formerly happy and ditzy face was now cool, and mellow. Lifting up his sunglasses, Billy sized up McFist, turned around, and sized up Viceroy.

"Please. I wouldn't be caught DEAD taking orders from anyone, let alone you guys."

Billy smirked as he glanced over the various hardware and machines around him. His expression somewhat mischevious.

"Nice pad ya got here. Needs a little of the Cobra's touch, but not bad."

Billy slid the sunglasses back on, and slung his guitar strap around, revealing a shining, red guitar. Calmly, he began to strum a little tune on it, and float around the room. As he did, McFist felt himself grow even more frustrated. Billy was supposed to be taking orders from him! Standing, awaiting his next duty! Not critiquing his building!

"NO! YOU; STOP PLAYING THAT...that...WHATEVER IT IS! YOU LISTEN TO ME, GOT IT?"

Billy stopped playing the guitar and frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do my rightcious tunes hurt your old, fragile ears? Here, let me try something fresher."

Billy began to strum the guitar even harder. Loud wails came from the guitar at a deafening pitch. Their frequencies so lound, everyone in the room clutched their ears in pain, and fell to the floor. Despite the cries and pleas for him to stop, Billy played on. He seemed to be enjoying this new-found manner of torment. He played louder, and louder, grinning as he did. But, eventually, he did stop. His guitar practically giving off a releiving steam. Billy lowered his glasses, so he could see his victims on the floor. They all twitched in agony, hands clamped tightly over their ears. This gave Billy a slight sense of pleasure.

"Had enough now?"

He asked, cooly to the piles of people, huddled on the floor. Instead of replying, everyone in the room simply stood up. Their eyes had become nothing more than yellowed, glowing pupils, and their skin a pale, greenish color. In unison, they all, groaned and nodded their heads. They all seemed to be in a trance of sorts. Zombie-fied, some may even say. Billy smiled, and slung the guitar back onto his shoulder. Taking a quick moment to straighten his hair, he began to relay some new...rules he had concocted during his little concert.

"Nice. Now, let's clear some stuff up. I'm going to give you, my loyal fans, orders, tell you what to do, and in exchange, I'll let you listen to my totally rad music."

The now zombie-fied McFist, Viceroy, and ugly lackies all nodded in agreement, each seeming content with the deal's reward.

"Then I guess it's set. But, I can't but feel like something's wrong..."

Billy thought for a moment, tapping his chin. This felt very wrong, for some reason. Like it wasn't something that fit his persona. Nothing came to mind on the matter, it just felt wrong. Maybe, it wasn't something wrong with him. Maybe, it was something wrong with everybody else. Billy's eyes flashed with a new sense of evil and mischeif. The whole world needed to hear his amazing music. Every last human, every last animal, everyone. He had seen what his music could do, now, he was going to use that to his advantage. Soon enough, the Cobra Army would populate the entire planet, and with him being eternal and all, he would be just the rock star to rule it. Billy slowly drifted to the ground, and walked over to a large window with a view of Norrisville. Today, this city. A few hours after, the world...

"Hey! Which one of you bros is good with machiney-type things?"

Billy asked, turning around. Zombie Viceroy raised his hand and grunted. Billy nodded and turned back to the window.

"Awesome. Now, I need you, specifically y-o-u, to build me some mando big stereos and amps. Get'm around town, and make sure they're everywhere."

Zombie Viceroy lowered his hand, and stumbled off. Then, Billy turned to the lackies and zombie McFist.

"You guys? I want this place looking amazing. Werewolf fur-skin rugs, purple leopard, velvet, the whole deal. Can't very well take over the world in a dump like this. And get me a tailor. I want to look my best for tomorrow night's concert."

Zombie McFist nodded, and stuttered away, followed by a hoard of groaning lackies. Billy sat himself down, pleased with himself, and began to play his quitar quietly. Then, he remembered something.

"OH YEAH!"

Zombie McFist and the lackis stopped, heading the call of billy.

"Find me a film-ographer. I wanna get tomorrow on tape. You know, for keep-sies."

The zombies nodde their heads, and continued. Billy remained on the couch, playing the guitar. As he played, the golden buttons on his jacket cilinked against the metal body of the instrument. Billy looked calmly to the window again, nodding his head with the rythem of the guitar's music, and the clicking of the buttons. It was such an intracing tune. Hypnotic, even. That of course, was what he was aiming for. Soon, everyone, the haters, the fans, the doubter, and the believers, would all have one thing in common. They would all love his music. They would love it, even to death. And that was something they could count on.


	15. The Innocent

The next day, Spencer walked to school alone. He still had an awful feeling inside from the day before. As he slowly shuffled along the now dreary concrete sidewalk, he tried not to fall on his face. The realization that Billy really was gone made his legs weak, and almost numb. How would he get Billy back? Randy had said something about knowing someone who could get him back, but the only person he could think of would be that Ninja he had seen when he first came, and he highly doubted he would be any help. After all, he probably had better things to do than take requests from some random kid. Spencer sighed, slowly coming to a stop in front of the school. Maybe Randy was right? If he really did have a friend who would bust Billy out, perhaps, just maybe, Billy would be out before school ended? Spencer wished such a thing could be true, but, alas, it probably wouldn't. Spencer entered the school, preparing to have the slowest day in his life. As the day went by, Spencer couldn't help but wonder what Billy was going through at the moment. He hoped where ever he was, he was at least safe. By now, he had begun to question the theory that Madame X was behind the kidnapping, after seeing the strange car they had hauled Billy away in, but he wasn't quite sure about this. Finally, when it came time for the movie making class, Spence was over-come with worry and paranoia. He didn't even open his laptop once, and kept his head on the table. Howard, having no idea why this was, simply decided it was best to leave himself out of it. Randy knew this was a better idea as well, and worked by himself in silence. By working, he meant planning his descent into the lair of McFist. How would he get in? How would he find Billy? And what would he do if, by some manner, it was all a trap? As Randy pondered over these thins, and Spencer lay with his head buried in his arms, Howard tried to think of a way to start a conversation.

"So..."

He began nervously, trying not to seem oo out of place amoung the silents boys.

"...about the movie?"

The two said nothing. One being lost in thought, the other saddened, they had room in their cluttered minds for words. Howard sighed, and went back to playing with some pencils for the time being. Suddenly, there was a loud screech over the speakers.

"Will Mister Spencer Wright please come to the principals office?"

A man said, his voice momotone and lifeless. Spencer's head slowly rose up. After a second, the speakers gave a final shriek, before dying off. Spencer collected his things, and prepared himself to leave. Randy watched as he left, and stood up warily.

"Hmm...my ninja senses are tingling."

Howard chuckled to himself.

"Tinkling?"

"No, tin-GLING. Lke, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"I don't think that's posib-"

"Howard, I need to go. If anyone asks where I am...come up with a valid excuse!"

And wih that, Randy slowly crept out the door, just moments after Spencer. As Spencer progressed farther into the hallway, growing closer, and closer to the principle's office, Randy's bad feeling grew into something of a prediction. He inched along the halways, jumping into empty lockers, diving behind trashcans, and seeking refuge under benches. Thinking it very sly of himself, he hummed a soft little tune under his breath to accompany what he thought to be movie-quality stealth. Finally, after a seemingly long and endless journey, Randy began to run out of 1990's spy jingles to hum. Luckily, Spencer had jut arrived at the office, A hand opened the door, and presented itself. Who it was, Randy couldn't see. But it was someone...big. Spencer took a cautious step back before shaking the hand slowly and entering the room. Randy darted towards the door, watching and listening from the outside window.

"So, you must be...Spencer?"

Said a large man in a shady outfit. Spencer nodded his head.

"I have heard great things about your directing qualitites. I have been informed to bring a 'Film-ogrpher' in for a special recording, and you were one of the best who came up. In town, that is."

Spencer shook his had and smiled meekly. Film-ographer? The term sounded so fammiliar. Where had he heard it?

"I'm sorry, I'm busy with school work, and I really should get back to-"

"Mister Wright, declination will not be tolerated. I implore you to reconsider your choice."

Spencer shook his head again, slowly creeping away from the man.

"Look, I need to, I mean, really need to go back to class now. So I'll just-"

Suddenly, a pair of large, metal hands grabbed Spencer, and rendered him immoble. pencer struggled, desperately trying to get free from his captor. Randy watched, wide eyed as Spencer was shoved into a large sack by a robot of sorts, and tossed into a...helicopter?! This was a full on kidnapping! Randy quickly grabbed his mask from his backpack, and threw it on. After the ninja suit was ready, he barged into the room, sword ready. But he was too late. The helicopter had just begun to float away. Randy narrowed his eyes and lept out the window. Jumping on tree branches and building roofs, he chased after the helicopter, which had yet to notice his being in persuit. Randy tried desperately to catch up with the helicopter, but soon grew tired and fatigued from running. He slowly came to a hault, panting, and gasping for breath. The helicopter zoomed on, flyin g out of sight in a shroud of clouds. Randy could only watch as the black aircraft disappeared, with no indication of where it was going. It was gone.

"Oh no..."

Randy sat down on the concrete building roof and shook his head. This couldn't be happening! Two kidnappings?! Granted, one was a ghost, but still! Randy thought it over for a while, trying to think where the helicopter could have come from. Naturally, the fist answer that popped into his head was-

"McFist!"

It made sense. He had taken billy, and then there was the robot, and the fact he was the only one rich enough to afford a helicopter. But why would he go after Spencer specifially? Randy stood up, dusting himself off. Whatever the reason was, it didn't quite matter. An innocent was at stake here, maybe even two. And as the Ninja, he would have to protect them!

"Don't worry, Kencer, I'm coming!...Wait...I mean, Spencer!"


	16. Billy Joe Cobra

Meanwhile, at the former McFist building, Billy was beginning to get impatient. The building now lavished in red silks, purple leaopard print, and glod trimmings. They formerly dreary atmosphere now bright

and vibrent with all the shining objects and colorful decorations. Billy stood on a pedistol of sorts, as zombie-fied team of dressers took his measurements in order to suit him for some new clothes. As he

stood, arms outstretched, he tapped his foot angrily. He had the building all re-furnished, he had his tailors, but the camera's had not had any progess, or if they did, no one had reported it to him, and he was

still awaiting the camera crew. Billy huffed angrily, and looked around impatiently. Finally, he threw his hands in the hair, startling the tailors. The zombies flew backwards, some falling on the ground out of

surprise. Billy drifted off of the pedistool, brushing aside the slowly rising zombies, as he stormed off towards 'Billy's Chair'. This chair, being a large purple silk chair with gold trimming. A golden B was

inscribed in golden cursive on the back cushion. Billy flopped into the seat, promptly falling through it. He muttered a curse under his breath. After a second or two, his violet mirage floated upwards, and back

onto the chair. He snapped his fingers, calling the zombies to attention, before shooing them away. They all left, groaning as they went. After everyone was gone, Billy grabbed a guitar, and began to play softly. Humming, he stroked each guitar string with a pick slowly. Then, he quickly began to pick up pace, getting faster and faster as the pitch went higher and higher. Billy leapt out of his chair and slid onto the tan tile flooring, as the guitar blasted harmonious melodies and shreiks of guitar music. It took a while, but after a few minutes, one of the guitar strings broke due to his rapid pace. Billy frowned, narrowing his eyes at the guitar, before throwing it aside. The guitar flew out a window with a crash. Suddenly, the white alibaster doors flew open. Billy looked up to see men in black suits dragging a body-sized bag with them.

"What's that?"

Billy asked, curious as to what was in the bag. It was moving, and small grunts could be heard from the inside. The two men unzipped the bag, and dumped it out. From the bag, a small boy fell. It was Spencer. Rubbing his head, Spencer sat up and looked around. It wasn't for a good minute when he npticed Billy, kneeling on the ground in front of him. Spencer's eyes became wide, and he lunged towards Billy. He hugged him and grinned.

"BILLY! I thought I'd never see you agai-"

Billy pushed Spencer away, putting a quick end to Spencer's affectionious act of rejoice. Spencer sat back confused. billy glared at the two men behind Spencer and pointed at him.

"What is this?"

"It's the camera boy you wanted, sir."

"CAMERA BOY?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID CAMERA CREW!"

"But sir-"

"BUT NOTHING. GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Billy yelled at the top of his longs, pointing towards the door. The men approached Spencer, who fearfully sat back, but Billy shook his head.

"Leave the boy. I can find a job for him, or a use at least."

The two men backed away, and left the room without speaking. Billy stood up, and floated over to his chair. Spencer followed suit, standing up, and brushing himself off.

"B-Billy? What was that about?"

Billy looked up lazily, putting his hands behind his head.

"Listen, kid. This is my place. Don't touch anything, don't breath on anything, just stay put until I can think of something to do with you."

Billy's words shocked Spencer. Kid? What was that supposed to mean? What had happened to Billy?

"What's your problem? I thought-"

Billy raised his hand, signaling for mSpencer to stop talking. Spencer stopped, and frowned. There was something off about Billy now. His once friendly blue glow was gone, and a menacing purple. It was so unlike him to be such a diva, even him being him.

"What's going on?"

Spencer asked quietly. Billy lifted his sunglasses, and peered over at Spencer.

"You know, zombie, enslavement of the world, the norm."

"ENSLAVEMENT?! OF THE WORLD?! I mean, the zombies might be cool, but...no! Why are you doing this?!"

"Simple, bromigo. To make my music known to the world. Also, to be it's supremo ruler forever."

Spencer shok his head and slowly backed away. This wasn't Billy. He may have looked like him, talked like him, and had his lingo, but Billy would never do that.

"T-The Ninja will stop you!"

He said, making a meek attempt at threatening Billy.

"The...Ninja? Who's that? Some sort of hippie band?"

"No, an actual ninja! And he can stop you! He'll stop you, and find the real Billy!"

By now, even with such little knowledge, Billy was fascinated with the idea of a real ninja. Whoever it was, it would be a good aid to have. As for the find the real Billy statement, Billy could only chuckle.

"Sorry, kid. There is no other Billy. I am the one and only Billy Joe Cobra. This Ninja won't stand a chance, I can assure you. Now, be a nice little kid, and stay put. I feel a song coming on."


	17. A Warning and A Pop Band

CRASH! A loud sound came from down the hallways of Billy's domain. Running from a cloud of purtide smells and red smoke, Randy found himself fleeing into the dark hallway that lay ahead of his, trying to dodge bits and chunks of broken glass that flew in his direction. As he ran, Randy passed several of the formerly employees and workers, who were paininting the walls a sort of gold color. Randy was confused by this, but kept running, in fear of the large army of robots persuing him. Randy glanced behind him, as the robots chased him down the suddenly flashy corridor. Randy pulled off his scarf, latched it onto the ceiling, and swung up into the rafters. There, he found a steady stream of pipes, just big enough to waslk, and balance on. The pipes were cold, as if freezing water was running through them. Randy didn't have time to shiver, but felt the cold essence run up his spine as he darted above everything and everyone else. Randy looked down at the floor, noticing the bright, red carpet below him. The golden walls, the purple leopard print, and the many picture frames the strangely silent workers were hanging up. Randy decided that seeing how McFist hadn't been the showiest type of person, or the most vibrent, it may be wise to look into the sudden change. Randy curled into a ball, tucking his scark and sword in, in hopes the robots would not see him. His black suit blended in perfectly with the dreary pipes, and the robots ran by, knocking over people as they passed. Randy sighed, and using his scarf, he lowered himself down to the ground. It seemed the people didn't seem to care who he was, and that he was the Ninja. Randy took their groaning, and occasional waves a sign of welcome. This meant he was free to roam, and maybe pick up a bit of knowledge on the way. Billy walked slowly through the halls, taking in every detail. He couldn't help but notice all the pictures were of...Billy Joe Cobra? Confused, Randy shrugged his shoulders, guessing that it may be all a part of McFist's plan. After all, he did have the real one. Didn't he? Suddenly, just as Randy walked by a janitors closet, someone pulled him in. Randy quickly hit the tile ground and groaned in pain. He sat up, eyes narrowed at whoever had done it.

"Hey! What was that-"

"SHHHHH!"

Said what was now revealed to be a janitor. The man looked scared as he held his fingers up to silence Randy. The janitor peeked out the door, and closed it. He loked the door, and sat in a fetal position on the ground.

"You h-have to be quiet...they might find us!"

"They? Who's they?"

Randy asked, curious as to who the man could be talking about.

"T-That ghost! He's turned everyone into zombies and I...I thought I was the only one!"

Randy stood up, brushing himself off. He kicked aside some buckets and rolls of toilet paper, staring down at the broken man as he went on.

"Wait, you're...THE NINJA!"

The janitor sat up, shaking Randy's hand warmly and quickly. Randy pulled his hand away.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought no one would come!"

"COME FOR WHAT?!"

Randy yelled, growing impatient. The janitor pointed towards the door. He slowly got up, unlocked it, and opened it a tiny bit. Sure enough, a purple mirage drifted past the door. His head was held high, and his hands were behind his back.

"Billy...Joe...Cobra..."

Randy's eyes widened. Had he been right all along? Billy truly was evil! Wasn't he? Rand clenched his sword tighter and growled. He would have attacked, if not for a boy stumbling behind him. It was Spencer. As Billy floated past, Spencer followed him with a camera, filming his every movement. Billy snapped, and Spencer's pace quickened. Randy's eyes grew larger.

"What-?!"

"That there boy...looks like he got it too."

The janitor pulled out a small compact disk player and some pink headphones. He gave them to Randy and pointed out.

"Take these. He can't get'cha if you can't hear his music."

And with that, the man ran out quickly. Randy reached out to stop him, but when he couldn't, he frowned, and put in the headphones anyway. He turned it on, and to his disappointment, found it to be a 90's pop group playing. Oh well. At least he was safe from Billy. Randy slowly crept out of the room, and swung back onto the pipes up above. Maybe he could get more info elsewhere. For now, though, Randy would have to settle for what he had. The first place he wanted to visit was the laboratory. Maybe he could get a few helpful clues there? With that, Billy set off in the presumed direction of the laboratory.


	18. Hiatus

_I'm sorry, everyone, but, a little 'trip' has come up, and I will not be able to write anymore chapters for a while, so, Dude, That's My Ninja, is going on a hiatus. The scheduled back date is...July 19! So, until then, you'll have to wait on the edge of your seat! How will Spencer escape his trance? How will Randy stop Billy? And will Billy ever return to normal? Find out next time! When Dude, That's My Ninja returns!_


	19. Extended Hiatus

_Sorry about the long wait, everyone! The trip pretty much sapped all my ideas away, and I need a while to re-cooperate. Not permanent, but, chapters will be less frequent. Again, I apologize for the long wait! I just need time to get back into the swing of things! So, DTMN will return on August 22, 2013, for personal reasons. Until then, be sure to read my other fics!_


End file.
